TMNT: First Blood
by SplinterSaki
Summary: The story of our four favorite turtles. We start from the beginning with the turtles rescuing news reporter April O’Neil from a group of thugs working for an old group of ninjas called “The Foot”. From there they are dragged into a chain of events t


Cho "The Tiger" Tsung was said to be the meanest Triad in New York. He and his gang of thugs ruled the ports of New York with an iron fist. Tonight a full ship load of drugs was coming into dock, and Cho wasn't letting anybody get a hand on his stuff. Thirty men with enough arms to make a small army protected the harbor as the boat came into dock.  
  
"We gonna rule the city when this stuff hits the streets." Cho said to his bodyguard that had stood close beside him. "When people get a taste of this they gonna come from all ova to suck me dry. Give me a month and I'll be king."  
  
His bodyguard smiled sinisterly showing his un-naturally sharp teeth, a result of his own masochist ways.  
  
"And then I'll have all the women I want?" the bodyguard asked as he licked his lips.  
  
"Yes Ziang...all the women in the worl...ack!"  
  
Cho fell dead to the ground beside his bodyguard. Before Ziang could inspect the barbed arrow that pierced the back of Cho's skull he fell beside him by means of a throwing dagger to the back of his neck. He tried desperately to scream for help, but he couldn't even manage a breath. He suffocated to death on his own blood beside his boss.  
  
It took less than a minute for the men dressed in black to emerge from the shadows and systematically execute every last thug protecting the area. There were no screams, no gunfire, and no witnesses. The shipment of drugs had been hijacked and an entire syndicate had been wiped out without a trace of the attackers.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Chinese crime boss Cho Tsung, otherwise known as "The Tiger" was found dead along side several of his associated felons here in New York harbor earlier this evening. The attack marks the eighth assassination of New York's most notorious gang leaders in less than two weeks. There was no trace left behind by the attackers, however Police Chief Sterns is doing his best to investigate the matter. This is April O'Neil reporting for Channel 6 News."  
  
"I don't get how you do it April."  
  
"Do what Vern?" April replied.  
  
"Go after all these creepy stories. I mean a girl like yourself shouldn't be..."  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence Vern. I mean it's not like we've got anything to follow up on anyway. Couple of gangsters dead, drugs and weapons missing, and no one willing to testify they've seen anything. It's just another night in the Big Apple."  
  
"Right..." Vern said, still a bit shaken by the whole experience. "Look, do you want me to ride you home tonight?"  
  
"No chance." April replied. "My boyfriend is supposed to be waiting for me around the corner. Spending the night at his place tonight."  
  
"Alright then, see you tomorrow at six."  
  
-------------------  
  
April was still standing on the corner of the sidewalk waiting for her ride, but somehow it seemed she wasn't very surprised nor worried. She had spent the time sitting around jotting down ideas and memos in her notebook, mostly about the current case she was working on. Something about the mystique surrounding the whole chain of events drew her in more and more. It reminded her of some huge suspense thriller novel, and she just wanted to come out as the hero.  
  
"Hey baby. Got time for a lil action."  
  
Startled, April turned her head and gasped. She was slightly relieved to see that the three men were nothing more than common hoodlums and not professional assassins out to "silence" her. From the tattoo covering length of what appeared to be the lead thugs arm, she recognized the group to be members of the Savage Dragon gang. Nothing more than angry teenagers rebelling against society.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't." April said as she slowly backed away and readied her bottle of mace hidden in her purse.  
  
"What? We ain't good enough for ya!?" The gangster shouted as he placed his hand behind his back, obviously reaching for a weapon.  
  
April was in fear for her life, but she tried to stay calm through the ordeal. She knew that if she lived through this, her boyfriend was going to have hell to pay.  
  
"No, no. You see I'm...I'm gay. I'm a lesbian."  
  
The idea was so amusing that April herself chuckled slightly after she spoke the words. The thugs didn't even have to call the bluff. April gave it away for them.  
  
"Get her!" the thug commanded to the other three as they rushed at her. She reached for her mace and sprayed it into the leaders eyes, but was hit from behind by a fourth gangster that had been waiting in the shadows. The thugs held her down and dug through her purse for cash as the leader tried to recover from the attack and beat her at the same time. Suddenly there was crashing sound, like that of metal hitting glass, and then the street lights went out.  
  
"Rape is not a very nice thing. Not a very nice thing at all."  
  
"What the hell was that!? Who the is out there!?" the leader screamed as he grabbed his switchblade.  
  
"And such words in the presence of a lady? You should be ashamed."  
  
Before the lead thug could reply, what felt like a large wooden stick bashed him in the face knocking him to the ground. April could hear the sound of swift kicks and punches followed by the sound of someone getting tossed into a trashcan. In a few seconds flat it was all over, and she was back on her feet.  
  
"Hello!?" She shouted as she got back up and dusted herself off.  
  
April reached for her purse nearby and thought to investigate but her attention was turned by the sight of headlines heading in her direction. The illumination from the vehicle showed her the sight of four Savage Dragons all beaten out cold on the street. Her rescuers were no where to be seen. Could it have been the same men who had gotten rid of Cho earlier in the evening? April's thoughts raced back and forth, but the touch of her lover Jason's hand on her shoulder quickly brought her back to reality.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked as he surveyed the scene.  
  
"No...nothing. Nothing at all." April mumbled as she slipped into his arms. She wasn't even going to bother scolding him tonight. She just wanted to go home and sleep. Jason carried her off to his SUV and sped off into the night. Neither of them would witness the two ninjas observing from the shadows.  
  
------------  
  
Beneath the city streets, April's rescuers celebrate their first real victory. For years they have trained in the art of their master, the art of the ninja. Tonight for the first time they used their skill in something other then a training session.  
  
"BOSS ANOVA!" the purple masked bo-staff wielding turtle known as Donatello shouted.  
  
"We were totally excellent dude!" The turtle in orange said as he twirled his nunchucku over his head.  
  
"It's official. We are bad ass." The one in red said as he sheathed his twin sais.  
  
"Let's not forget the skill we displayed tonight guys. Great job!" the lead turtle with twin katana said. "We were true ninjas!"  
  
"Not just any ninjas!" Michelangelo shouted "NINJA Turtles!  
  
The celebration was cut short by the voice of an old creature hiding in the darkness.  
  
"Were you seen?"  
  
"Master Splinter!" Leonardo shouted as he bowed down in the presence of his sensei.  
  
The old master of ninjitsu had been listening the entire time, hiding in the shadows of the tunnels that he had called home. He stepped out of the darkness to reveal himself to his children. He was an old rat dressed in rags made to form a komono. He seemed like an old beggar with a walking stick, but appearances were very deceiving in this case. Out of the five mutated creatures in these tunnels, he was the deadliest of them all. A student of Hamato Yoshi.  
  
"We fought well master. The shadows treated us well tonight." Leonardo replied.  
  
"Good. You are ninja. Masters of invisibility. Even those who you seek to aid or ally could never see us for what we are. They would fear you, reject you."  
  
"I don't get it!" Raphael said as he slammed his fist against the wall. "We're trying to be heroes master. We saved a girl tonight. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Raphael...of all my children I would think you most of all would understand. Come...we will talk about this later. Let us meditate on tonight's event back home."  
  
-------------------------  
  
On the other side of the city lies an abandoned warehouse. The East Side Trading Company abandoned it years ago, but no one ever paid enough mind to get rid of it. Now it was the headquarters for the Savage Dragon gang, or so one would think upon first entering the over-sized fun house. Deep beneath the number of stolen arcade systems, poker tables, shooting galleries, and bars laid the headquarters of the Foot.  
  
In the deepest confines of the underground bunker was the throne room. Two ninja dressed in black approached the large red doors that served as the entrance. The two ninja guards stationed by the door nodded and let them in. Two elite ninja stood on each side of the long hall that led to the throne, and at the very end stood a large man standing at least seven feet tall. His long dreads were covered with razor sharp blades, and a large axe was sheathed across his back. His name was Hun, a Mongolian warrior named after an ancient conqueror. Tonight however, he was not who the ninja had came for. The man sitting behind the warrior in a hooded purple robe of royal design was their master, and it was to he they would report.  
  
"Speak." The master ordered with the wave of his hand.  
  
"Cho is long dead master, and not a soul survived to tell the tale of our mission tonight."  
  
"Excellent, and the shipment of "Hype?"  
  
(Writer's Note: Hype's just a drug I made up. Think of something as strong as PCP, only a lot cheaper.)  
  
"The Savage Dragons will have it on the streets by morning."  
  
"Good. What about those investigating the scene of the crime?"  
  
"The detectives were rather clueless, and they do not seem to want to press forward just as you had foresaw, however you were right about the news girl. We told the Dragons to follow her and teach her a lesson, however someone decimated the incompetent fools. Perhaps the masked vigilante wielding sporting equipment we've been hearing about? As you ordered we did not risk our position with intervention."  
  
"Have the fools killed. They should not have exposed themselves so soon. Follow the reporter. Silence her. And this fool in the hockey mask...kill him. Do not fail me as those who came before you have. Be gone from my sight."  
  
The ninja nodded and was ushered out by the man-beast Hun. The robed figure sat back in his throne and smiled sinisterly.  
  
"At long last, after all these years, New York shall finally be under the rule of the Foot."  
  
{Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. First Blood is just the first story in what I hope will be a great series of fan-fics of everyone's favorite turtles. It is also my first fan-fiction released to the public. If you wish to comment or ask questions just leave a friendly review. Stay tune for the next chapter, which is sure to not be as much of a movie rip-off ;) and will have heads spinning with action!} 


End file.
